Paint it Black
by Lewd Concubine
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Naraku. Written for LJ's 30deathfics. Character death in abundance. Dark Stories. Expect every main character to get killed at least once.
1. Tainted

**Tainted  
by: Naraku's Dark Soul**

**Theme: **#29, Teacher (for 30deathfics), #63 Masterpiece (for 50darkfics)  
**Warning:** Character Death.**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and do not make any profit from this story.  
**  
**

Miasma rolled over every surface, coating everything in its purple haze. She walked unfazed through Naraku's destructive vapor even as it consumed all else in its path. Her eyes and lungs which had once burned from the toxic exposure were now immune to its effects. In the past, she would have been sickened by it, weakened, but she was different now. i _Corrupted._ /i Her purity tainted. And she liked it that way.

Once, she had been a pure and beautiful being, the light of her soul shining bright for many. Now she was all alone, her soul blemished, shrouded in darkness.

Oh, it had all started out innocently enough, she being her usual caring self, trying desperately to help someone in need. But he had been waiting for her at the center of his web, drawing her in with his sweet lies; his mysterious eyes distracting her as he wound her heart in silk. Threads the color of night crept slowly into her soul, spreading decay far and wide inside of her. The darkness lurking in her heart, insignificant as it was, aided in her downward spiral. Soon, she was fully immersed in his venom, her innocence gone, her mind irrevocably altered; her soul i _twisted /i _.

He was her teacher, her creator, and she was his student, his masterpiece, his one perfect creation.

Nothing could stop her then. Even as he killed off her friends one by one, she just sat back and smiled a cold smile. Death could not touch her anymore. She, like the jewel, was now complete, perfect.


	2. Beautiful Death

**Beautiful Death  
by: Naraku's Dark Soul**

**Theme:** #7 Flowers (30deathfics) , #28 Innocence (50darkfics)  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and do not make any profit from this story.

A tinge of crimson, a drop of gold, each flower is unique unto itself. All are picked by her as she waits, quietly entertaining herself in the absence of her lord. Blues, purples, yellows, all that remains are broken stems as she runs across the meadow. Laughter is on her young lips as she reaps the soul of beauty from the land. And the flowers continue to tilt their heads toward the sun. All their hopes of living are lost as soon as she sees them. They die suddenly and unawares as she effortlessly pulls them from the living earth, her face showing nothing but delight.

As she finally sits down on the grass, her killing spree finished for now, someone is watching her. He has been watching her for a while now. Has seen her childlike glee as she picks her prizes, all notice of their impending death lost on her. He sees the double-entendre, knows her as the bearer of immanent death for all that is beautiful. Knows just how alike they are. Indeed, they are both killers; she a slayer of flowers, and he a slayer of his brothers. Both kill that which is beautiful to them.

He descends on her swiftly now, and as silent as the spider he is meant to be. She does not even feel the blow that kills her. She does not feel her neck snap, or hear his dark laughter as he rips her head from her body. Rin's fragile life is extinguished as suddenly as the flowers she kills. The half finished flower necklace falls from her limp hands and is spattered with her blood as her body collapses to the ground. Fascinated, Naraku watches the multi-colored flowers become tainted by red. Then clutching her pretty head and smiling, he takes his prize away with him. All that remains of the once beautiful child is her broken body. Her blood spreads thick through the flowers as they dance in the sudden breeze


	3. Drowning on You

**Drowning on You  
by: Naraku's Dark Soul**

**Theme**: #25 Blood (for 30deathfics), #4 Blood (for 50darkfics)  
**Warning**: character death  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this story.

"Inu—," her scream is cut off as he clamps a cold hand down on her mouth and nose, expertly maneuvering his fingers to cut off her air supply. She feels this and guesses his intention, her eyes widening in horror. She struggles, biting down hard on his flesh. Her nails dig into the back of his hand as she leaves her mark on him. He feels no pain and only smirks at her efforts, a dark chuckle ready in his throat.

She lashes out at him with both hands, unsuccessfully trying to gouge his eyes out. He takes this opportunity to capture her, moving to sit on her torso and pin her legs. She tries desperately to stop him, but is thwarted by his superior strength and speed.

As her air supply wanes, she becomes more aggressive. She bites him harder, severing his flesh, his blood now pouring into her mouth. Kagome struggles, thrashing, trying vainly to escape from underneath him as his blood fills her mouth. All of this time, Naraku is silent. He watches coldly, with a small smile, as she slowly begins to drown.

Kagome is crying now, the realization of her immanent death beginning to set in. She is slowly choking, losing her life. Her lungs are filling with his venomous blood. Her hands, which had been gripping his so tightly, now begin to weaken. His essence is too much for her. It overflows her mouth and spills silently outward to mingle with her tears, leaving a burning purple trail behind.

A gentle smile lights up his face, softening his features considerably, as he watches her hands drop away and go limp. Naraku strokes her hair gently as her mouth convulses around his hand. As Kagome's jaw goes slack, his blood pours in copious amounts from her mouth and down her chin to stain her clothes.

Naraku leans down and kisses her gently on the forehead as he feels her last breath leave her body. With the light fading rapidly from her eyes, he moves to whisper in her ear: "I love you. I'll kill you, but I love you forever…"

-おわり-

His last words to her are from a song by Enigma. I think it's fitting for this pairing as well as Naraku/Kikyou.


End file.
